MPEG-4 is an international standard developed by the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) which also developed a number of other MPEG-type standards for compressing audio and video data, for example MPEG-1 and MPEG-2. The encoded/compressed data is treated as object data and both, video and audio data, are combined into a single bitstream. Since an MPEG-4 system is configured to treat data as object data, it is easy to re-organise a received bitstream by separating it into multiple single packets of data. An MPEG-4 player allows then the audio and video data to be reproduced on a computer or an other device.